Radar sensors are used in motor vehicles for distance measurement and/or speed measurement of objects. For example, driver assistance systems are known in the form of travel speed regulators for motor vehicles having a radar system for locating a vehicle traveling in front and for measuring the distance therefrom. Such a distance regulating system is also referred to as an ACC system (Adaptive Cruise Control).
In order to ensure the proper functioning of radar sensors, after being mounted in the vehicle they must be oriented toward the roadway, or toward the desired region of detection, within specified limits. For example, for a radar sensor for a system for adaptive travel speed regulation, standardly an orientation of a main direction of radiation of the radar sensor at a precisely defined angle to the vehicle longitudinal axis is required, for example parallel to the vehicle longitudinal axis. Through such an orientation, it is possible to compensate, for example, manufacturing-related tolerances of the mechanical components of the radar sensor, as well as tolerances in the fastening to the motor vehicle.
For a radar sensor for object detection, in particular an orientation or adjustment of an angle of inclination of a main direction of radiation of the radar sensor is important. This angle is also referred to as elevation.
Adjusting devices are known for adjusting a radar sensor in the vertical direction, i.e., with regard to the elevation angle, in which an adjusting screw can be used to modify the angle of inclination of the radar sensor.